Advent of Ascendance
Overview The Union of Republican Solar Sovereignties is an alliance the two indigenous species of Soran; the pacifistic Morin, headed mostly by the capital nation Etharalis, and the marshal Promethians, which were unified under the banner of Parussian. Demographics Census of the Union has counted roughly 41.2 billion military personnel and civilians, on planets, planetoids, in orbit or on vessels, with Promethians holding the majority at 62% of the population. Figures are rounded. The Union is made up of two races, as stated previously: The Morin Republics, and the Promethian Union. Military The URSS Armed Forces are divided between 3 sections, Castle, Fleet, and Legion, which are in turn divided into several more subsections. Castle Castle forces make up planetary defence and such, dealing with most any domestic issue, and make up the smallest of the three divisions. They also deal with planetary garrisons on foreign worlds, freeing up Fleet and Legion. They are rather famed for their skilled engineers. Fleet Fleet forces are the stellar navy of the URSSAF, and get the most funding of the three divisions. They generally deal with interstellar operations, handle privateering, transport, and trade. Fleet holds 1745 warships attached to battlegroups at the moment. Roughly two dozen more are operating independently, solo or in squadrons. Standard Fleet formations generally lead to 120 odd ships per battlefleet, though this varies. Standard formations are made up of... - 10 battleships and/or carriers, varying class, depending on supply and fleet. - 15 Missile Cruisers - 20 Standard/ Heavy Cruisers - 15 Destroyers - 40 Frigates, varying class. Planetary Defence Fleets are generally larger, at roughly 145 ships per fleet, at a similar makeup. Notable Battlegroups: -First Fleet- Patrolling Soran for Piracy and Rebels. In active combat with One Empire forces. -Second Fleet- Moving to assist in invasion of Roguehaven -Third Fleet- Sieging Roguehaven -Fourth Fleet- Sieging Roguehaven -Fifth Fleet- Combatting pirate activity. -Soran System Defense Fleet- On Guard. - De'Lathon System Defense Fleet- On Guard. - Bilatus System Defense Fleet- On Guard. Managing the defense of major mining platforms. - Outer Colony Defense Fleets- Under construction. - Warp Gate Defense Fleet- On Guard. Thoroughly searching all craft that pass through their checkpoints. Legion Legion is the army, and handles most ground offenses. They hold a monopoly on armored brigades and ground based artillery, as well as wet navy ships. Currently, the census of the Legion is at approximately at 7,000,000 soldiers. Notable Divisions include: -3rd Mechanized Infantry Division- based on Herald. -15th Light Infantry- Back up to strength, under different management. Ground operations in the URSS tend to favor a balance between high speed lightning warfare leaning heavily on superior technology and tactics, and crawling, unstoppable attrition warfare leaning on heavily armored troops and vehicles with high powered weapons. All Union personel undergo heavy combat drills monthly, as well as having mandatory military service. As a result, Union soldiers have extreme skill on the battlefield, with even the lowest grunt having, not only an advanced hardsuit with Battlenet access, but excellent training and equipment on their side. A saying goes "There is no such thing as a Union noncombattant", which holds true. A civilian chef would, for example, have served in the URSSAF for a minimum of 5 years, gone through extensive hand-to-hand training, and know how to handle a rifle, sidearm, and blade with high proficiency. Standard armament for a URSS Legion marine would include; -Either an AR-896 ( Assault rifle, 10mm, variable firing setting), DMR-910 ( 10mm Magnum) or an PEP-955 (Pulse rifle, high intensity bolts, accurate semi-auto fire) -Hallings-925 Sidearm ( 12.5mm, semi-auto, Promethian use), or Forus-740 ( 10mm, Semi-auto, Morin use) -Graphene-edged utility knife ( 8 inches for Morin, 11 inches for Promethians, single edged), -3 HE/Fragmentation/Ion grenades, -2 flashbangs, -Mk. X Combat harness (Vacuum sealed, NBC rated, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, variable vision setting, 80 minutes air supply) Standard armament for a Promethian Legion Heavy marine would include; -Either an MAR-959 (Light coilgun, 10 mm, variable firing setting), M39 Autocannon (20 mm, can use Armor-Piercing High-Explosive or standard steel-tipped rounds), a PEP/EB-974 (Pulse rifle, explosive bolts, variable firing setting), or various other weapons, such as shotguns or explosives. - Hallings-910 Sidearm (Heavy Pistol, 15mm Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive rounds) -Graphene double edged combat knife (14 inches) -4 HE/Fragmentation/Ion Grenades -2 Flashbangs - Mk I Tower Class Powered Assault Armor ( Vacuum Sealed, NBC Rated, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, Dumb AI assistance, variable vision setting, 130 minutes air supply) ---- Notable Colonies/Planets/Cities/Systems Systems: Soran(1), Bilatus(2), De'lathon(3), Other Systems(4) Planet: Mansora(1),Sunfras(1), Corol(2), Herald(3) Cities: Azmund(4) Citadel Prime (2), Moso Chruun (4) Other places of mention: Big Mountain (1), Mariposa(1) Citadel Prime, Mansora, High Orbit Planet Population:4,435,120,000 (Approx) City Population: 7,100,000 (approx) Flotilla Population: 180,000,000 (approx) Resources: Steel, Titanium, Ships, Space colonies CT-2 Citadel Prime is the central station of a flotilla of orbital cities above Mansora. Holding a fair amount of citizens and clocking at over 12 kilometers in diameter, and nearly twice as tall, it is easily the largest space structure ever produced by the URSS. From extensions hanging into the lower part of it's orbit, this station connects to an orbital elevator out of Azmund. Obviously, this acts as the central body of the URSS government, and is built to be a fortress as a result. If this station is lost, the management of URSS falls to the two capital worlds. Azmund, Mansora Planet Population: 4,435,120,000 City Population: 264,600,000 Resources: Gold, Steel, foodstuffs, hydrocarbons, limestone, Platinum. CT-4 Azmund is the capital of both Mansora and the Promethian nation of Parussian. This was also the first region to be terraformed after the exodus of the remnants of Mansora's populace into space. As it was before, it is a cultural and political center of the Promethian race, a pride of it's people, and a statement of power, with its citizens living in opulence and luxury. One of the few locations left intact by the Day of Dawn(Read: Promethian History, SubCat Civil Wars), it's buildings are amazingly intact, considering that the city was hit by several city buster nuclear warheads ( 17 megatons). Now, the region is cleaned up, along with the rest of the planet, and continues it's duties as the Capital of Mansora. Moso Chruun, Sunfras Planet Population: 6,745,480,000 (approx) City Population: 17,785,000 (approx) Resources: Gold, Iron,bauxite,quartz,titanium,Grains, Uranium, iridium CT-4 Moso Chruun is the the capital of the Morin Republic. It is on the semi-arid world of Sunfras, which is the homeworld of the Morin, rich in metals and minerals. Bieng a rather dry area, the city originally began as a agri-village, with it's colonies founded upon the now-dry Vasatra River. It's population is mostly Morin, though there are a few Promethians in the mix. Moso Chruun is one of the two secondary capitals of the Union, housing significant military and economic assets, as well as being the Union's biggest exporter of titanium. Home to the Zsanahoria Grand Academy of the Sciences, it is also considered the scientific center of the Union. Soms, Corol Planet Population: 30,658,000 City Population: 3,280,000 (approx) Resources: Paladium, Iron, gemstones, Iridium CT-3 Soms is on the planet Corol, in the system Bilatus. It is primarily a mining colony, for it's lack of anything else. It hosts a thin atmosphere, and is unsuitable for life. Still, that doesn't prevent multiple rich lodes of various metals and precious stones from existing inside the planet. The population lives in biodomes dotting the surface of Corol, surrounded by mining platforms. Big Mountain Research Center, Big Mountain Population: 3,000( Approx) Resources: Science,, Paeksis and ProtoPaeksis Crystals CT-1 ( each cluster ) Big Mountain is a military research base, established on 'Big Mountain', a planetoid with several large protrusions forcing themselves from the crust. Initial survey establishes these as massive, natural caverns host to energy crystals that are bieng researched. The research center is carved directly into one of the domes, and is often used as an efficient but less ethical way to invent useful technologies. Mariposa Military Research Center, Mansora Population: 2,700 (approx) Resources: Science, CT-1 (each cluster) Mariposa is a major military research center, on par with Big mountain. Almost all of it's projects are completely classified,and being posted here generally means life duty, with most employees never to see outside it's boundary wall. Luckily for them(Or not), they're likely going to die anyway, as most employees are Death Row prisoners-turned-test subjects. Exiting the base without authorization is grounds for immediate execution. Located in the blast crater of a high-yield nuclear weapon, the extremely high radiation levels deter any outside incursions. Essyn, Herald Planetary Population: 10,513,000 City Population: 418,000 (approx.) Planetary Garrison: 355,000 Resources: Grain, Seafood, titanium,silver. CT-3 Essyn resides on the world Herald, in the De'lathon system. The world is the Union's first extrasolar colony. At the moment it is still being settled, but is stable and self sufficient. -Addendum: As of 985 UE, all civilian landings on the moon Ether III are prohibited due to the discovery of the indigenous race, Karos. They are in the late Industrial age. All visitors are required to wear at minimum a Legion grade light shield generator and ballistic weave at all times on the surface, as well as have an escort of marines. OTHER SYSTEMS(Planets/Moons/Planetoids) Cahala-(Maras, Yunye, LP-2214, MP-4121) Fornesco-(Serest, Vasa) Ghante-(Chewol) Forin-(Garis II) Thelis-(Fala) Vori-(Skaas, Sorsi) Charsi-( Hors V, Koli, Terrion) Coven-(Roguehaven) Details CURRENT DATE: Universal Era- 986 (Note: This is for the URSS national calendar, not anyone else's.) The story behind the resources available to Citadel Prime: Before the Dark Age of Technology, the Promethian Empire was a great, booming nation, having sent colonies to all ends of Soran. However, in time, it began to collapse under its own weight, the demands of the reigning government proving too much for the populace. So they rebelled. Hundreds of vessels clashing in the aether as millions of soldiers below were locked in a death battle. This lead to an estimated eighteen billion deaths, and leaving ruins and corpses throughout Soran, to be later picked over by Morin and Promethian scavengers. Evidence of a particularly large battle over Mansora was discovered when the Promethians looked away from their armories and toward the stars, spotting the burnt out hulks of hundreds of vessels,ranging from eighty meters to almost two kilometers in length. When the Day of Dawn occured, these husks were used to help supply resources to the growing orbital citadel, and the smaller habitats as well, consuming all but the largest corpses. To this day, scavving teams are still picking the dead titans apart, providing a much needed source of material for orbital shipyards. 001.jpg|Type-6 Battleship 002.jpg|Type-5 Battleship 004.jpg|Gladiator Class Heavy Cruiser 005.jpg|Rogue-Class Heavy Frigate 003.jpg|Manifest Destiny-class Colony ship Category:SAP1